Waiting For You
by singyourheartout287
Summary: Songfic to the song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. Based around the events with Chandler in the Dance With Somebody episode. Klaine.


_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag; I'm not gonna move_

There were many things Kurt Hummel was great at. He could hit high notes better than Rachel Berry, (though God forbid anyone tell her that to her face). He could bake a perfect soufflé. He could change the oil on a car in less than 10 minutes. He could swerve around a helpless squirrel in the middle of the road and get back in his own lane without hitting a car or dropping a single lyric to the song he was singing along to.

One thing he struggled with was humility. Kurt had a big issue with admitting he was wrong and apologizing.

So when Blaine found the texts from Chandler in his phone and blew up, instead of surrendering and saying he was wrong, he went into defense mode. He pulled out ammunition from old fights into this one because he knew he had no ground to stand on this time. He just couldn't give in and admit that he was in the wrong.

The next day, when Blaine performed a song for anyone who'd ever been cheated on, Kurt knew he was in the wrong again. He was digging himself deeper and deeper and he didn't know how to get out.

The only thing he knew was that he couldn't lose Blaine.

A week later, as he lay in bed hoping that Blaine would finally answer any one of his texts, Kurt decided he had to figure something out.

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

The students of Dalton Academy had been giving him weird looks all day long. Granted, he'd only been there for 3 class periods, but it was enough to get word around school about the strange boy at the bottom of one of the school staircases with a piece of cardboard and a picture of another boy.

Every time a random kid stopped to ask him what he was doing, he said, "If you see this guy, can you tell him where I am?" Most of them just rolled their eyes or scrunched their brows in confusion and headed on their way to class.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_

It was awkward, to say the least, when people Kurt knew and remembered from his time here came up to him; but he had to remind himself that this was for Blaine. He couldn't let his and Blaine's story end like this. It wouldn't be right.

Kurt sighed partly in relief and partly to dissolve the tension when he saw David approaching.

"Hey, Kurt," David smiled.

Something about his expression told Kurt that he may know about their fight. "Hello, David."

"I would ask what brings you to Dalton, but given what Blaine's told me and what you're holding, I can kind of guess." Knew it.

"It's supposed to be a romantic gesture."

"Yeah, Blaine's a sucker for those. Though, I'm going to be honest, I'm not sure I understand what you're doing exactly."

"I'm…well…If you can manage to see or get a hold of Blaine, could you tell him I'm here?"

"Are you sure you don't just want some money for a taxi or for your gas out here if you drove? Then you could go back to him and talk it out, you know?"

Kurt was touched by his friend's offer, but it wasn't what he needed. "No thank you. Could you just tell him?"

After a moment, David nodded. "Sure thing, man. I've got to get to class though. I'll see you later?"

"I'll be here."

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_

_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you_

To be honest, Kurt wasn't even sure if this counted as a romantic gesture. It could just be stupid. He could get kicked off school grounds. He could get arrested. This could just turn out to be a huge disaster. Especially since David didn't understand it, so how was Blaine supposed to?

Then again, Kurt knew Blaine would get it. Blaine always understood him in a way that no one else could. That was one of the millions of things that Kurt absolutely loved about Blaine. And really, with how much they loved each other, it couldn't be over. Right?

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

Yes. This had to work.

If Kurt was in this much pain about their fight, he knew Blaine had to be too. This fight felt different than all of their others. There were so many unsaid things under the surface, but they were all on Blaine's end, so what was Kurt supposed to do? Nothing. He could do nothing but feel that ache in his heart every time he thought of Blaine—which was every second of every passing day.

Eventually, Blaine would wake up and realize that this was bad. That this was a bad fight and they needed to resolve it and that he missed him because _god _did Kurt miss Blaine. He really did. Blaine had to miss him too. And they were both hopeless romantics, which did wonders for their relationship on a regular day, but would hopefully now be their saving grace. Blaine would feel distraught by their tension and be nostalgic for their honeymoon phase where fighting was a thing they both laughed about because it seemed so silly that they'd ever fight now that they were together. So he'd go back to the beginning, back to Dalton. Maybe he'd take a trip to the senior commons, or to the room where he decorated Pavarotti's casket and they shared their first kiss, or this very stairwell.

Eventually, Blaine's heart would lead him here. And until it did Kurt wasn't leaving.

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"_

_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year."_

Two more class periods passed before a teacher approached him—which didn't really surprise Kurt because even when he attended Dalton he rarely ever saw a teacher in the hallway.

It was just Kurt's luck that it was a teacher he didn't have when he went here that came up to him. "Excuse me, young man, why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"I don't actually go here," Kurt explained gently, hoping if he used a delicate and innocent tone the man would leave him alone and see he wasn't causing any trouble.

"I'm sorry, if you don't attend the school then you can't stay here. I don't see a visitor's badge."

Kurt sighed. "Look, there's someone I'm waiting for. I don't care if it takes all day, or a month, or a year. I have to be here."

"You do realize that this is loitering and trespassing, don't you? I could have you arrested."

"Then arrest me," Kurt challenged, cocking his hip. He raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to, though, are you?" The teacher spluttered for a minute. "That's what I thought."

"What is your name?" he demanded, looking about ready to arrest Kurt himself just on principle.

"Kurt Hummel."

"Just you wait, Kurt Hummel, I'm going to call security and have you escorted off the premises and blacklisted—."

"Dalton doesn't have a blacklist. I used to go here. Look, sir, I'm not trying to be disrespectful. I'm not trying to cause a disturbance or anything like that. I'm just trying to get my boyfriend back. I'm sorry but with all due respect, I'm not moving."

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

"What makes you think I'll allow that?" the teacher challenged.

Kurt's eyes flickered down to the ring on the man's left ring finger. "Because you're married. That must mean you believe in love, right?"

He glanced down at his ring then back at Kurt. "Go on."

"My boyfriend and I are in love. Not puppy love, but total real true love. We're in a fight right now and it's bad and…look, I don't know what I'd do without him, okay? I can't lose him. If he changes his mind about all of this, this is the first place he's going to go. I know him. Please just be patient with me. If he's not here by the end of the school day I'll leave but I'll be back tomorrow and the next day. I have to make this right. It's all my fault and I have to make it right."

For a moment, Kurt wondered maybe he'd crossed a line. He thought that maybe he took it too far and this man was a homophobe or his wife died or they were going through a divorce or something and he'd totally just ruined his chances. But then the teacher asked, "Did I ever tell you my name?"

"No, sir."

"Good. I never saw you and I never gave you permission to be here. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

_'Cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_

_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

The teacher nodded and stalked down the hall, probably to go to his class now that he'd be late because he was talking to Kurt.

Kurt was scared for a second; it was a close call that he'd have to pack up and he really didn't want that. This was his one chance at getting Blaine back and he couldn't let some random teacher ruin it. Besides, it had already been about a week since that dreadful night in Kurt's bedroom. It was only a matter of time before Blaine drove here.

Or at least that's what Kurt told himself, because he didn't want to consider the alternative.

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl_

_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

It was almost the end of the day and Kurt could tell from the looks he was getting from students now that the entire student body knew of him and what he was doing. Well, they probably didn't understand it, but they at least had suspicions.

No, they couldn't possibly understand. They asked him stupid questions like how long he was going to be there and if his feet hurt from standing too long and if he had taken a pee break. They just didn't get it.

None of that mattered. Nothing mattered if he couldn't make his relationship with Blaine okay again. If he'd gone and lost Blaine forever, he'd never forgive himself.

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

This kind of publicity is what Kurt wanted, though. It's perfect, really, that everyone was talking to him. The idiots of high school were falling right into their place in his plan.

Because all day while Kurt stood there holding up a piece of cardboard and a picture of Blaine, people had been talking and exchanging information and trying to figure out who Blaine Anderson was until people who knew Blaine set them straight. Soon enough, from what Kurt could tell, Blaine's number was all over the school. A few students had taken pictures of Kurt holding up his sign and his picture and told him they were sending it to Blaine.

Without even knowing it, Blaine would fall right into the plan, too.

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

The final bell rang and still no sign of Blaine. Never one to break a promise, Kurt deflated because that meant he'd have to start packing up since he told the teacher he'd leave when the school day ended.

Then he heard the voice he'd been so sorely missing all week long.

"Kurt?"

Just the sight of Blaine had Kurt's shoulder's sagging in relief and all the tension from his body draining.

"Hey," Kurt smiled.

"What is this?"

Instead of replying, Kurt just held up the cardboard for Blaine to read. After a moment, Blaine began reading it aloud.

"_You know my coffee order? Don't they get together in the end? Oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever. You move me, Kurt. We got each other out of all this. Excuse me, may I have this dance? I love you. You always zig when I think you're about to zag. Give me your hand; now hold it to your heart." _Blaine stopped reading and looked up at Kurt, his eyes softening. He repeated, "What is this?"

_'Cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_

_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

"I messed up," Kurt began. "I messed up big time and I just didn't want to admit it because I don't like being wrong." Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt noticed a crowd gathering to watch. If it were a normal situation he'd tell them all exactly where they could go instead of staring at him and his boyfriend, but he at least owed it to his unknowing helpers to let them see how it all ends. "But this is me saying I was wrong. I was so very wrong, Blaine, and you were right. What I was doing with Chandler was inappropriate. I never should have given him my number; I knew it in the music store and I knew it every time my phone lit up with a text and it wasn't from you. Just so you know, I've informed him that he is not to talk to me any longer."

"Okay." Blaine drew out the word, still eying the cardboard curiously and giving Kurt a suspicious glance.

"I knew I'd need to do something to make it up to you. You know me; I'm a silly romantic."

"It's not silly," Blaine muttered quietly, finding that very quote on the cardboard.

Kurt smiled a little. "I know we said a lot of things that night in my room, and I also know there were a lot of things that you didn't say. Somehow we got all muddled up and I just wanted to go back to the beginning, back to where we first met, to try and make it clear again…Is this making any sense at all?"

Blaine nodded. "A little."

_'Cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_

Kurt set down the cardboard and the picture and chanced a step toward Blaine, taking his boyfriend's hand when it looked like he wasn't going to back away.

"I came to Dalton and I stood at this staircase where we met and I had that sign and your picture and I told people if they saw you to tell you where I am."

"That would explain why my phone's been blowing up all day from random numbers and people I haven't spoken to for a couple years."

"Sorry," Kurt said, wincing. "I hope I didn't get you in trouble."

"I wasn't in school today. I woke up and I…I just missed you, Kurt. Even just this week was hard. I just went to The Lima Bean, and Pavarotti's grave, and the mall."

"You went to all of our places." Kurt's small smile was actually turning into a real smile now, the satisfaction of knowing Blaine as well as he thought he did making him happier than he thought it would.

"Yeah. I saved Dalton for last, of course."

"Of course," Kurt echoed, even though he'd thought it would be the first.

The big rise and fall of Blaine's chest was relaxing to watch, because if Blaine was taking a deep breath it meant he was calm. Most people took deep breaths when they were angry to help calm them down, but Blaine only took deep breaths when he was already calm.

And if Blaine was calm, that meant his plan was working.

"I think we should see Ms. Pillsbury for relationship counseling," Blaine whispered, keeping his eyes trained on their locked hands.

"Okay," Kurt agreed. If they were going to relationship counseling, that meant they were still in a relationship, and that meant Kurt's worst fear had been squashed. But just to be safe… "If we're going to relationship counseling, that means we're still in a relationship?"

Blaine's head jerked up and he looked at Kurt with wide eyes. "Of course we are. Did you not want to be?"

"Of course I do! Do you really think I'd go through all of this if I didn't want to keep you, Blaine?"

"I don't know! This whole week has been hell for me, Kurt! My life…my life is hell without you. That's part of the problem."

"Part of the problem? Blaine, I'm not going anywhere."

"You're going to New York."

Kurt's heart dropped to his stomache. "Is that what all of this is about?"

"I can't talk about it right now," Blaine sighed; Kurt noticed the hitch in his breath and knew immediately Blaine was on the verge of tears. Blaine hated breaking down in public.

On instinct Kurt unlaced their fingers and threw his arms around Blaine's neck, holding on tight. "Okay. Alright. We'll talk about it with Ms. Pillsbury tomorrow."

He felt Blaine's arms coming up and closing around his waist, holding tight. When Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck, he knew that Blaine couldn't hold it back anymore and tears had started to fall. Kurt gave a look to the people around him, mouthing "thank you" but signaling that they should give him and his boyfriend privacy now. The crowd slowly dispersed and it was just Kurt and Blaine. Blaine and Kurt. No Chandler; no Sebastian. KurtandBlaine. BlaineandKurt.

"We're going to be okay," Kurt murmured into Blaine's overly-gelled hair. He didn't even have the heart to yell at Blaine for all of the hair product he was getting on his face with their current position. "We're going to be okay. I promise."

"What if we're not?"

"That's not an option, Blaine. I love you. I don't care what it takes, I'm never losing you."

"You're never saying goodbye to me?" Blaine joked, laughing softly and pulling back. Kurt loved that the brightness he'd so come to miss had returned to Blaine's eyes. "I can make a sign with all of your quotes too, you know."

"But then it wouldn't be romantic; it would just be stealing my idea."

Blaine laughed again and Kurt kissed his nose. "Let's not fight anymore, okay? If I have to do this again I'll be arrested for sure."

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag; I'm not gonna move_


End file.
